Madre Cuervo
by Night Curse
Summary: Nadie como una madre que ama hasta sangrar. Nadie como una madre para perdonar lo imperdonable. Raven. TT vs JL (Este fic participa en el Reto #3 del Día de las Madres: "Feliz día Súper Mamá" del foro "Los héroes del mañana").
**Disclaimer:** Raven, Damian y el resto de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a DC Comics. =D

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #3 del Día de las Madres: "Feliz día Súper Mamá" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".

 **Nota del autor:** No supe como clasificar este fic porque pese a estar en la línea de Teen Titans el universo en el que me inspiré fue el de la película de TT vs JL porque creo que ya me vi la película como veinte veces e iré a verla una vez más ahora. Sip, I'm a slut for Raven. Bye.

* * *

"Azarath, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de mi existencia? ¿Qué camino ha sido fijado para mí?..." preguntó una vez una niña que no encajaba a una figura que presentaba la potestad nombrada.

La estatua a la que lanzó la pregunta permaneció muda e inmóvil dejando acongojada a la pequeña vestida como sacerdotisa. Ciertamente no esperaba una respuesta en palabras firmes; al menos hubiera querido recibir una señal si la sociedad de la que formaba parte creía que el espíritu y su luz eran la vía del alma, pero que en comparación lo que ella veía en el espejo todos los días se sumía en sombras.

Raven sintió en ese silencio una confirmación de su destino. Muchas otras veces antes y después de esa visita al Templo de Azarath seguió siendo inútil su desconcierto y angustia.

No importaba a donde fuera nadie podría responderle aquella pregunta jamás…

 **Madre Cuervo**

-I-

Arella había dado a luz a Raven en un callejón oscuro, sola, cayéndose el cielo en una tormenta eléctrica. No hubo nadie a su lado para extenderle una mano o llevarla a recibir atención médica. No hubo sitio donde resguardarse de la lluvia, ninguna calidez, ningún gesto de bondad. Nada.

Nadie de su propio mundo se atrevía a mirar a una vagabunda pidiendo un poco de dinero para comer aún llevando una niña en brazos.

Después apareció una luz. Una bocanada de aire en un mar de desesperanza. Un grupo de personas amables y generosas le hablaron de un maravilloso Edén en el cual sería bienvenida con su hija a la cual juraron proteger aún de sí misma pues al parecer conocían bien su historia y el origen de esa criatura que creció en su vientre.

Cuando fue rescatada del influjo de los seguidores del propio padre de su hija Angela Roth —como era su verdadero nombre— se convirtió en Arella.

Raven fue el nombre que le concedió a su pequeña lactante pegada a su pecho, arrullada por el palpitar del que se convirtió en el eternamente preocupado corazón de su madre.

Azarath se volvió su hogar.

Es esta mística dimensión habían largas pasarelas decoradas con estatuas y enredaderas en los pilares, selva rozagante hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el aire perfumado a briza marina. Jardines colgantes brillaban extendiéndose hasta los pórticos interminables rodeando sus templos y edificios civiles. Sus ágoras públicas se veían adornadas por colores naturales vibrantes ascendentes hasta las balaustradas superiores, a veces enroscándose en las escalinatas también. Los gigantescos floreros tallados llenos con flores frescas. Tanto los trofeos como bustos se encontraban desgastados por el paso de los años. Aún el polvo era arcaico, de un emboque sabio.

Raven vuelta una niña caminaba por la sombra donde las molduras eran doradas igual que los medallones del techo a cada centro de los arcos, bloqueaba a su paso veloz la luz que alimentaba los vitrales cuya artesanía mostraba figuras femeninas y criaturas aladas blancas como los espíritus más puros, predominando en su coloración restante el celeste y un púrpura intenso.

Azarath estaba hecho de marfil, mármol y granito rosado, oro y plata en sus detalles, distribuidas cascadas y fuentes por doquier.

Raven era una niña solitaria, especial porque podía levitar pero prefería no hacerlo salvo estando a solas procurando integrarse con los demás niños de su edad con los que de todas formas no entablaba ninguna comunicación perdurable.

Sus pensamientos la atormentaban en su soledad, en su gran silencio.

Ese día había terminado de sus lecciones y meditación temprano, había ayunado buscando a su madre para probar su primer alimento. Bajó por una larga escalinata de mayólica cuyo mural era posible de contemplar desde un mirador cercano donde a altura estaba rodeada por una escalera de hierro y madera. Por estos escalones se llegaba a los campos de flores donde las sacerdotisas de constantes rezos y ceremonias cortaban tallos para los adornos florales que decoraban los pasillos de entrada a sus oratorios. Entre ellas destacaba una figura con capucha puesta de la que no obstante salía una larga melena azabache. Esa de ahí espigada y de mirar amatista era su madre, Arella, quién le saludaba con un montón de alcatraces en sus brazos y el fantasma de una sonrisa observándola con la más extraña mezcla de suave piedad y paz. Lo primero era algo que Raven nunca comprendía. ¿Cómo podría aquello venir de los ojos de su propia madre hacia ella?

El camino al solario que escogieron fue aquel donde se pasaban por varios arcos cubiertos de glicinias. Las flores caían suaves y ligeras desde la reja de madera hueca, disponibles a la mano de un adulto si estiraba el brazo, inalcanzables para la estatura de un infante como Raven. Arella veía su ofuscación, desflorando una rama le obsequiaba a su hija los botones recién abiertos del pasaje para que no se sintiera mal por su juventud o tamaño.

Una vez atravesaron la puerta acristalada de terminaciones multicolor en el invernadero Arella colocó los alcatraces en un jarrón disponible que fue a lavar en una fuente, Raven le siguió colocando una a una las glicinias sobre el agua enviándolas a flotar como navíos a merced de las ondas caprichosas. Su madre a su lado acomodó su arreglo, cogió un poco de agua para empaparlo de rocío y luego levantó un nenúfar que fue a colocar en el cabello de su hija retirándole la capucha. Arella le regaló una sonrisa de afecto y una caricia en la frente. Raven la miró con extrañeza sujetando entre sus dedos la última glicinia que le quedaba.

En Azarath valoraban el silencio, la comunicación tácita ambientados en su luz harmónica. Sin embargo Raven se sentía como metal en medio de cuarzos tallados. Era un trozo de metal pesado, impuro, sucio. Escuchaba a Azar todos los días y practicaba la meditación con religiosidad. Le habían dicho que sus emociones eran poderosas, su empatía la hacía peligrosa si no era capaz de controlar las habilidades con las que había nacido. A Raven le habían dicho una vez que esto se debía a su padre, quién era un ser poderoso, y que por su sangre era que corría esa inimaginable fuerza oscura ya que, su madre, era solo humana. Una humana que la trajo al mundo, solo eso.

Raven miraba a Arella decorando con otras plantas su adorno de alcatraces y no la imaginaba más joven, ingenua y rebelde ya fuere una vez integrante de una secta o secuestrada para ser sacrificio como yegua de vientre a un ente desconocido.

—Mamá, ¿has sabido algo de mi padre? —le preguntó de improviso cuando cargaba el jarrón entre sus manos y por la impresión este fue a dar al piso a hacerse añicos con todas las flores revueltas. Los pájaros levantaron el vuelo por el escándalo.

A Arella le costó trabajo ocultar su miedo. Con un nudo en la garganta sabía que no podía fingir demencia ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué me preguntas de él Raven? —dijo con voz temblorosa en medio de un espasmo de horror.

Otros sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de Azarath les miraban, Arella aún no terminaba de salir de shock y a sus pies mojados las flores parecían haber sido contaminadas por las palabras de su hija.

Dolida, Raven no salió de su convicción de querer interrogarle.

—Me han dicho que no debo cuestionar nada, pero es lógico para cualquier niño querer saber quiénes son sus progenitores. Ya te conozco a ti, y me han hecho creer que no necesito nada más aquí, pero no me es suficiente. Necesito conocer la otra parte de la que fui creada. Quiero saber cómo era él

El rostro de suaves rasgos de su madre palideció desencantado, el hechizo sublime que mantenía a todos los habitantes de Azarath como en un velo de paz y harmonía se desgarró en el sitio en el que estaba parada su madre.

Arella reunió todas sus fuerzas para mostrarse firme.

—Pero—, trató de mejorar su tono en el mejor aspecto posible— ¿por qué quieres saber ahora?

Arrugando el entrecejo aunque sin portarse grosera Raven deslumbró un halo tanto de frustración como de ira pesarosa.

—¡¿Entonces cuando me será permitido preguntar?! ¿Hasta cuándo van a dejarme investigar y estudiar aquello que no debo por mi juventud o mi herencia?... Solo quisiera comprender un poco más de mi misma y por qué soy tan diferente mamá

Bajando la cabeza, retirando la mirada avergonzada, Raven se quitó la flor que le había puesto en su cabello arrojándola a los alcatraces, giró en sus talones y desapareció por la misma puerta por la cual habían ingresado al solario dejando atrás a su apesadumbrada madre quién se disputaba entre ser la madre que Raven más necesitaba o aquella que si era honesta podría ganarse su repudio.

Arella tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la fuente porque se sentía desfallecer, sus nervios estaban crispados y la espalda aún se sentía helada. Era como si aún pudiera sentir la presencia de ese diablo respirando en su cuello. La hizo estremecer.

Una figura benevolente se aproximaba a pasos afables por las baldosas del santuario de cristal hacia la mujer qué no hallaba respuestas a su encrucijada. Los años se marcaban en su frente, los ojos sabios cristalinos. Recogió la flor acuática de entre los restos del arreglo floral de Arella sentándose a su lado para decir con sabia voz:

—Raven ha alcanzado esa edad donde querrá respuestas y deberás ser más vehemente o resolver el contarle

Arella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para ocultar su llanto.

—¿Cómo le voy a decir que su padre es un demonio Azar? ¿Acaso no le hará odiarme el saberlo?

La compasiva anciana a su lado le entregó el nenúfar dejándolo sobre su vestido.

—La verdad puede hacerlas más cercanas Arella, las hará libres…

-II-

Arella no vio a su hija por el resto del día después del incidente en el solario, no se había presentado a comer ni la habían visto por ninguna plaza, biblioteca o templo. La mujer se abatía sola en su habitación aguardando por noticias antes de salir a buscarla una décima vez. Raven, afortunadamente, regresó sola a los pocos minutos con un rostro parco e inmutable. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar. A su madre le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Antes de que puedas regañarme quisiera decir solo una cosa —musitó Raven oculta en su capucha, Arella la veía sabiendo que nunca la había regañado antes fuere cual fuere su comportamiento.

Raven se aclaró la garganta cerrando un puño.

—Mamá, he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Sé que soy diferente, lo he sabido siempre, pero lo que no comprendo madre es porque la clase de diferente que soy yo parece ser malo para todos

Arella se mordió los labios agazapada en su cama con un tejido que bordaba en la mano.

—Nosotras no somos de Azarath Raven, sin embargo se ha vuelto nuestro hogar

La primera lágrima que rodó fue en el rostro de Raven al pronunciar su no tan secreta revelación:

—Yo jamás he sentido Azarath como un hogar…

Esta contestación hizo que su madre rompiera en llanto.

—He hecho lo que he podido Raven, Azar ha conseguido garantizar tu seguridad, ocultarte de sus ojos a los que no escapa nada…

—¿De mi padre? —se acercó la niña a su madre sentada en la cama con la cabeza caliente y el corazón exaltado por la promesa de las respuestas que quería obtener. Nerviosa se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Arella estrujar su túnica a la altura del corazón—. ¿Quién era él?... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Con la facilidad de un niño que con su honestidad y descuido sabe herir sin controlar la gravedad de sus palabras o acciones Arella sintió un puñal en su pecho mientras recordando las palabras de Azar se aferró a la sabiduría de la anciana y confesaba por fin los orígenes de su concepción:

—Su nombre… es Trigon, y él… es un demonio Raven, un demonio…

Las mejillas de la niña en la habitación ardieron tanto como las lágrimas que se desprendieron de sus ojos amatista.

—¿Él te sedujo? ¿Te permitiste ser seducida por él?

—¡Tú no sabes cómo es! Su voluntad fue ley. Es más poderoso de lo que imaginas

—¿Tanto así pudo doblegar tu voluntad?

Arella hubiera podido golpear a su hija, haberle alzado la voz. Lo que ella hizo en cambio fue continuar mirándola con esa piedad que siempre le dedicaba desde que Raven tenía memoria, esto la irritó más.

—¿Por qué permitiste que yo naciera si soy la semilla de un demonio?

Arella cayó de rodillas avergonzada.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera Raven? Ya te he dicho que es un demonio

—¿Tú nunca me quisiste en tu vida entonces? ¿No soy más que un error?

—¡No!—aulló como una loba herida recuperando su honor de una sola estocada —cualquier pecado es mío, no tuyo. Yo a ti te quiero Raven, eres mi hija…

Por primera vez en toda su vida Raven miró a su madre con superioridad, sin saber que el terror con el cual la miró cuando subió la vista dejándola muda no solo se trató de la frialdad de sus palabras sino de las cuatro llamas que decoraban su cara en la oscuridad de su capucha cuyos luceros eran iguales a los ojos de Trigon que vio en él la vez que le reveló su identidad.

Eran del mismo resplandor diabólico producto de su coraje.

Raven la abandonó con una sola frase letal.

— _Los hijos cargamos con los pecados de los padres…_

Y la dejó sola.

-III-

Azar sabía que rotas tantas reglas Raven estaba tramando algo, y que ocultándolo tan bien era algo grande. A su madre había dejado de dirigirle la palabra rompiéndole el corazón, dolor con el que vivía callando. Su soledad constante pareció empeorar si acabó por desarrollar una mirada hostil contra cualquiera, a veces perceptible su lado demoniaco. Azarath no presentía un mal augurio todavía, pero Azar sabía que la Diosa Madre ya conocía el destino de su tierra con la elección de una sola alma.

Interrumpiendo la meditación de Raven como no había hecho antes Azar se dispuso a platicar con la pequeña sobre lo que había intentado hacer todas las tardes invocando fuerzas superiores de las cuales desconocía su alcance.

Ni siquiera hubo reclamos o sugestión alguna a su comportamiento o faltas. Azar solo meditó a su lado unos minutos antes de hablar con su voz cascada y cansada teniendo un gran consejo para dar.

—Quizás tú hayas nacido para ser la antítesis de tu padre, una tenue luz de esperanza sobreviviendo en la más densa oscuridad

Raven no pudo enfadarse ante la lógica a la cual no reaccionó sino con displicencia.

—Si un ángel puede matar a otro ángel un demonio puede matar a otro de su misma especie. Qué conveniente es tenerlo de su lado…

Azar sintió inútil seguir hablando, sería gastar saliva.

Resignada, la mujer se levantó para dejar a la niña continuar con su rutina tranquila.

Con las manos en la espalda junto a la puerta quiso dejar solo un punto más en claro.

—Si algo debió haberte enseñado la meditación es a no levantar prejuicios contra nadie ni nada Raven

La hija de Arella apenas si abrió los ojos concentrada en mantener sus emociones a raya.

—¿Por qué no me has acusado?

Azar puso las manos en la espalda observando con cautela al pueblo de Azarath por el balcón hacia donde meditaba Raven. Era un día cualquiera en sus jardines, plazas y templos, sin ninguna novedad para ellos.

La venerable anciana suspiró agotada.

—Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes Raven deberás confrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones, no corresponde a nadie más hacerte ver esto más que a ti misma

Raven después de esa visita no la escuchó, y siguió con sus ritos a escondidas tratando de contactar a su padre con el instinto de un niño que fantasea con el amor cálido, fiel y honesto de sus padres, magia de la que a Arella había clausurado hacia sí misma.

En cuanto estuvo sola se dispuso a pintar un pentagrama con una mezcla pastosa color violeta, encendió velas en cada vértice, puso incienso y sales ya preparadas, cortó su propia mano para llamar a su sangre, y colocó toda su atención y esfuerzo en llamar a su padre. La conexión con él era fuerte, podía sentirlo en sus venas.

No desistió en su labor hasta que se produjeron extraños efectos de súbito.

El cielo se ennegreció cuando el pentagrama sorprendió a Raven inflamándose en llamas púrpuras, una tormenta cubrió Azarath cuyo sol se vio extinto. En un torbellino de fuego sulfuroso bajó en una columna destructiva, dos pares de ojos le miraron y una sonrisa se dibujó en el plasma carmesí.

Al extinguirse el fuego quedó una imponente figura roja como la sangre, masculina, de grandes proporciones, cornamenta demoniaca. Estaba hambriento de destrucción.

Raven se encontró aterrorizada. Aquella no fue la imagen que había esperado encontrar cuando contactara a su padre. Trigon se distanciaba al extremo opuesto de la visión anhelada. Él representaba pavor, y tal y como comprobó en cuanto desplegó su poder era un monstruo mensajero de muerte.

La gente de Azarath corrió ante el peligro y el miedo, el caos y la confusión tan cortos para tan rápidas muertes. Trigon los hizo polvo con solo levantar los brazos y desplegar su temible poder.

Raven vio una figura con una túnica de sacerdotisa correr en dirección contraria al flujo de las personas, era una figura que reconoció. Arella. Su madre. Quien por sobre el miedo y el riesgo acudía al templo a buscar a su hija víctima del instinto maternal.

Trigon no había visto aquella cara en mucho tiempo, el rostro conocido de una vieja amante, madre del conducto que lo había llevado a ese mundo.

Arella supo que su hora había llegado, y una extraña voz en su interior le dijo que su hija no corría peligro de morir pero que estaría en las garras de su padre. La pobre mujer se dio cuenta de que no sobreviviría, juntó ambas manos para rezar, y llorando, solo pudo rezar para que su pequeña sobreviviera a los horrores que acababa de despertar con su curiosidad.

Una ola se desprendió de Trigon y todo a su alrededor quedó pulverizado, entre las víctimas su madre.

Raven entonces comprendió con esas manos juntas y esas lágrimas de misericordia el verdadero significado de las palabras de su madre cuando le decía todos los días que la amaba; y es que esa extraña mirada que llevaba siempre no era de vergüenza u odio sino que todo el tiempo esperaba su perdón con esos ojos clamando piedad.

Arella no sentía pena por ella sino la pedía para sí misma por sus errores pasados en los cuales no la consideraba parte de la lista. Su madre siempre temió ganarse su odio. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer próxima su muerte fue rezar por su bien.

-IV-

Aquel sueño se había repetido por diez días al hilo. Raven despertaba en la Torre de los Titanes sudando con el corazón batiente. Eran recuerdos viejos pero presentes.

La pelinegra había logrado huir del poder de Trigon cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre desde antes de desagarrar a Azar hasta dejar despojos de carne donde antes había una mujer. De la destrucción los cadáveres calcinados dejaban ver esqueletos castaños aún coloreados por los fluidos de sus cuerpos consumidos humeantes. Azarath quedo vuelo escombro, cenizas. Toda aquella crudeza Raven la veía detrás de sus párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Esa culpa era suya.

" _Oh madre"_ se dijo a sí misma al recordar una vez más que aunque deseaba que esas imágenes pertenecieran solamente a su imaginación eran parte de su memoria como la más triste y cruel grieta de su corazón. Un parteaguas entre su pasado, el infierno que vivió al haber encontrado la respuesta a su anhelo de conocer a su padre y su vida posterior al capturarlo en un cristal.

—Anoche tenías una pesadilla. Solo me preguntaba si todo… —preguntó Chico Bestia entrenando horas después.

—Oye. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero son sueños, solo sueños…

Raven se elevó concentrando su energía en sus manos para atacar con una sola ola a los hologramas acabándolos de una sola vez. Estaba segura de que algo ocurriría en la torre para agotar el tema de sus extrañas noches, sería al descender que Garfield le daría una razón al estar completamente desnudo frente a ella una vez retornó a su forma original.

Sin sorprenderse Raven miró hacia otro lado con una sola frase:

—No traes ropa, ¿lo sabes?

Y Garfiel recurriría a sentir pudor antes de correr a vestirse diciendo segundos después que era un chico de la naturaleza libre como el viento.

Ese día llegó a la torre un nuevo titán con quién se sintió identificada el sentir sus emociones de frustración, odio y sed de venganza.

-V-

La influencia de Trigon era poderosa, su odio cruel, su ira despiadada. De no ser por la confianza de Raven no lo habrían podido derrotar. Después de la victoria la lucha continuaba entre padre e hija al anochecer, combatiéndolo en su meditación rutinaria.

En este ocaso no estaba sola en el techo de la Torre. Damian compartía su trágico pasado aunque Raven ya lo había visto y sentido antes cuando lo curó del ataque de Blue Beetle.

—Es engañosa la astucia de huir de casa y dejar a los padres, para probar algo a uno mismo, triunfar en el reto de vivir por cuenta propia, pero se olvida que atrás puede quedar un cálido hogar y unos brazos que no dejarían de amarte así se errara mil veces. Sucede todos los días… lo siento todos los días… —decía Raven levitando suavemente. Damian la oía reticente.

—Mi madre ha muerto. Le lavó el cerebro a mi padre, al propio Batman, y quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo

—Tienes un padre que te ama y con quién pareces no hablar el mismo idioma. Tu madre…

—¡Ella me hizo creer que yo era especial! Para mi abuelo lo fui, su nieto. Pero ¿Cuántos otros de mí no hay o han habido? ¿De cuántos hijos más dispuso, crió y se deshizo como si sus vidas no valieran nada?

Damian se refería a Heretic, ya lo sabía también.

—Si tu vida no hubiera valido nada para Talia ¿por qué quiso entonces mantenerte vivo sin los recuerdos de su secreto para que siguieras viéndola como tu madre, sin odiarla?

—Quería que creyera una mentira

—No creo que tu madre no te haya amado aunque haya estado equivocada en la forma en que vio su maternidad. Nuestras madres cometieron errores, es cierto, pero es humano equivocarse, lo único que pudieron hacer para redimirse fue amarnos aún detrás de toda esa estricta disciplina o fatuo silencio… ¿Qué le dirías a tu madre si pudieras hablar con ella una última vez?...

—Le diría que odio lo que hizo conmigo al haber más de una versión de mi, que los métodos que utilizó fueron extremos aún si toda mi vida fui educado para matar. Creo que siempre hubo una línea que no debía cruzarse, y ella lo hizo

Raven puso sus manos juntas recordando.

—Si yo pudiera ver a mi madre una última vez le diría que me perdonara, que la quiero y la extraño, que aún me hace falta…

Damian guardó silencio ante aquella gran verdad. No podía hacer oídos sordos a ella.

—Yo también la extraño. Ahora que ya no está podría… perdonarla

—¿Qué tan noble o crédula pudo haber sido mi madre al haber visto bondad en un demonio? Solo se debió a que aquel demonio era su hija, carne de su carne, que tuvo fe en mí

—Yo sé cómo se llama ese tipo de amor ciego —dijo Damian intercambiando miradas con Raven antes de volver los ojos al mar con un solo nombre resonando en el aire: —Mamá cuervo…


End file.
